The Nega Trilogy
by Inferno Dragoon
Summary: I have more. Basically, the Starforce gang will meet a couple people from different worlds, and they all have to stop the Nega Omi. I suck at summarys. this is my first story, so flames and criticism are welcome.
1. the battle for vista point

**Xover: The Three Shinobi and the Golden Key**

Chapter 1: The battle for vista point

**Me: Well lets get it started, Geo, Sonia, get in here!**

**Geo: Oh god no not this again.**

**Sonia: we have to listen, honey, or he will kill us.**

**Me: Yes, and also to people out reading, I don't own Megaman Starforce, Digimon Frontier, Storm Hawks, or Sonic the Hedgehog.**

A boy lay at vista point, gazing up at the stars. "Hey Geo, how long are we gonna lay out here?" said a voice from a device on the boys arm. "Not long, Omega-xis." Geo answered. Geo had a pair of glasses used to see the wave road, a hidden part of the world made of EM(Electro Magnetic) waves, and a necklace shaped like a shooting star. Geo was a good kid at heart. He loved making friends and loved his friendships more than anything. "Hey kid, when was the last time you looked through your Visualizer?" Omega-xis asked

"I don't know, why?" Geo asked. "Cause there are some strange EM waves floating around." Omega-xis replied. Geo flips on his Visualizer and looks up to the sky. He notices two beings fighting on the wave road. One had white armor, a head of white hair under a wolf helmet, and held a sword made of pure light energy.

The other looked like a huge, hollow tree with eyes and a mouth " Lobo-kendo!" The white being shouted. The being drew his white glowing sword and slashed at the wood being. "Branch drill!" The wood being shouted. He deflected the white beings attack with a sharp branch. " Lets try to help!" Geo shouted.

_Transcode: Megaman!_

Geo stood there in a dark blue suit, with light blue armor. His right arm is a gun. He has a blue helmet with pointed tips, and a red visor. In this form he is known as: Megaman! He jumped up to the wave road and fired a green energy shot at the two beings. Both beings moved out of the way of the shot.

"What are you doing! If he gets the Fractal code, your world will end!" The white being said. Megaman looked at the wood being…. And fired a shot straight between the eyes. A strange data stream appeared around the wood being. The white being sucked up the data stream with a strange device while shouting "Fractal code, Digitize!". "Who are you, and what were you fighting?" Megaman asked, as the white being finished absorbing the data.

"I am Lobomon, and the being I was fighting was a being named Woodmon." Lobomon replied. Lobomon was suddenly enveloped in a big data stream, and when it uncurled, there stood a 12 year old boy. The boy usually despised friends and gave people the cold shoulder. However, he soon started to warm up to his friends after a while. "I'm also called Koji Minamoto, when I'm not spirit evolved." Koji said. Suddenly a beep came from the device he was holding.

Human: _Koji Minamoto, _Wave Partner: _Lobomon, _Transcode_ "Lobomon"_

_Registered as number: 43_

"What is up with my D-tector?" Koji asked. "You are now registered with the Sattella Police. I'm number 3 in Project TC." Megaman stated. He was sucked into a dark portal, and appeared behind Koji. "My name is Geo Stellar." Geo said. "And I'm Omega-xis, a AM-ian life form." Omega-xis said. Suddenly, a blast was heard on the wave road.

**(A/N: People from Digimon use their D-tectors to see the wave road.)**

Both boys look up and see two beings, one a girl with pink armor, a heart on her chest and helmet, and she held a heart shaped guitar with a mike at the top of it.

The other was a huge red bull with horns, red flamethrowers on his hands, and a metal flamethrower mouth. The two were fighting a being with yellow hair, red armor, and silver gauntlets. "That's Agunimon, one of my friends!" Koji shouted. "What are Harp Note and Taurus Fire doing!" Geo asked. The two look at each other and shout, loud and proud:

_Transcode: Lobomon_

_Transcode: Megaman_

The two jump on the wave road. "I can't believe I have to do this again." Both boys said.

**Me: And BOOM! A cliffhanger! Am I evil or what!**

**Geo: Yeah, you sure are. (Teeth Grinding)**

**Sonia: Geo…. (runs for cover)**

**Me: Oh its on!(Turns into red Phoenix)**

**Sonia: Well, next time on "Three Shinobi and the Golden Key." "Triple Fire Inferno!" Bye!**

**Me: (Holding huge stone sword) GET BACK HERE GEO!**

**Geo: (in the form of red joker) NEVER!**


	2. Triple fire inferno

Chapter 2: Triple Fire Inferno

**Sonia: Hi everybody! Geo is absent due to being brutally attacked by our author.**

**Me: C'mon I went easy on him. I could have used my ultimate form.**

**Sonia: Thank god you didn't. then we would have a problem.**

**Me: So, as a sub we will have a good friend of mine fill in, Seth Gasher! C'mon out, Seth!**

**Seth: Oh Crap…..**

**Me: I don't own Megaman, Digimon, Storm Hawks, Or Sonic. But I do own Red Phoenix, and Star Protector.**

Koji Minamoto and Geo Stellar stood on the wave road in their wave forms. "This is not like Harp Note and Taurus Fire. Normally, they wait before they attack, but this time they just attacked, not caring about what's right." Geo said. "Pyro Darts!" Agunimon shouted. "Fire Breath!" Taurus Fire bellowed. Geo and Koji got out of the way before contact was made between them. The two attacks canceled each other out, while creating a thick stream of smoke.

Through the haze, a girl voice was heard. "Shock Note, Fortissimo!" Two shots shaped like music notes struck Agunimon in the back, knocking him down. Harp Note put her foot on his back. "That was for hurting Geo!" She shouted. She kicked him, and he skidded over to Taurus Fire.

He picked him up, and screeched in his face, "This is for hurting my precious Ginger Beef!" He shouted. As Taurus Fire threw him to the ground, Geo shouted, "Megabuster, full charge!". He fired a huge green shot from his arm canon, and drew Harp Note and Taurus Fire's attention. The two looked at Geo, and charged at him. Geo jumped over them, and then said, "Battle card, Predation, Long sword!" as his arm morphed into a glowing sword.

"Pulse Song!" Harp Note screeched. A thin, glowing heart appeared, and was launched at Geo. He slashed the heart while saying "What's wrong guys? Please tell me!" Meanwhile, Lobomon was helping Agunimon to his feet. "What happened?" Lobomon asked. Agunimon lifted his head and said "I was walking with Bokomon and Neemon through Forest terminal, when a dark portal opened. We were sucked in and appeared at some train liner post. I got up and saw a corrupt Bakumon using his nightmare syndrome on two people, who transformed and attacked me. I digivolved to Agunimon to defend myself, and ended up here." Agunimon finished.

Lobomon and Agunimon looked at Geo as he was defending himself from the two commandos. "Phoenix flame barrage!" A voice shouted. A giant stone sword impaled itself into the wave road. 10 fire balls formed, and flew at Harp Note and Taurus Fire. They couldn't dodge the attack and fell off the wave road. "SONIA! BUD!" Geo shouted.

They reverted back to their human forms. Unfortunately, Geo was caught in the blast, and was also sent flying. "Star shield!" another voice bellowed. Geo hit a shield shaped like a star, and a weird energy held him on the shield. Two beings appeared, one with wings, the other with a star shaped guard. "Uhhhhhhhh….. Where are we, Phoenix?" the star one said.

"I would say….. Vista point in Echo Ridge, Star." The winged one said. Suddenly another huge blast was heard, and a blue blur streaked by. Its Sonic the Hedge Hog." Star shouted over the gale that soon came by. Suddenly, a blue amorphous hedge hog stood there. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedge hog." Sonic flashed a thumbs up and soon a pink hammer hit him in the head.

"SONIC!" a girl voice shouted. "I'm out of here!" Sonic shouted as a pink hedge hog ran at him, shouting "YOU FORGOT OUR DATE!". Suddenly, Bud, a big kid who loved eating, got up, Wave changed into Taurus Fire, and screamed: "I AM THE MASTER OF FIRE!" A fully-rested Agunimon said "Oh please I am the king of fire." After hearing that, Phoenix muttered angrily "Those two think that just because they can blow fire breath they are some kind of god." Unfortunately, both of them heard that remark, and launched a series of fire attacks at him. He absorbed the fire, and launched a attack of his own. Star had cut the energy holding Geo to the shield, and he fell on the wave road. Phoenix brought his arms back and shouted: "RAGING FIRE TWISTER!" Taurus Fire screamed: "FIRE BREATH!" Agunimon screeched: "PYRO TORNADO!". The inferno died down, and Phoenix was the only one left standing.

Geo fell to the ground next to his girlfriend, Sonia. She was a retired singer and a great friend. Agunimon was also caught in a data curl, and also revealed a boy with a brown hat and goggles on his head. His name was Takuya Kanbara and he was a kind and strong individual. Phoenix and Star floated down, and said: "Genesis evolution, stabilize."

There stood two boys, one clad in red, the other in yellow. "When not evolved, I'm Felix Harris." the red one said. "And I'm Seth Gasher." the yellow one said. Geo got up and told everyone: "Its late, we should all go to my house!" Everyone said ok and went to Geo's house, where they hung out and played games. Everyone slept over, and Geo revealed the sleeping arrangements "Felix in room one, Bud and Seth in room two, Takuya and Koji in room three, and me and Sonia in room four." Everyone agreed and went to bed. All except Geo and Sonia had two beds. This was gonna be a loooong night.

**Me: Well, lets see if Geo enjoys the sleeping arrangements.**

**Sonia: I think you planned this, you no good creep.**

**Seth: Oh crap you've done it now.**

**Me: I refuse to hurt her, but I can hurt you, Seth.**

**Sonia: Next up is "Enter the Raging Storm**

**Me: ( holding a Uzi) DIE!**

**Seth: ( running for dear life) SPARE ME!**


	3. Enter the Raging Storm!

chapter 3: Enter the Raging Storm!

**Felix: We are sorry for the wait for the next chapter and...**

**Me: Owwwwwwwwwwww...**

**Sonia: Take this!**

**Geo: And this!**

**Felix: Oh great, SETH!**

**Seth: Yeah?**

**Felix: Get my sword.**

**Seth: Here you go.**

**Felix: Thanks, now...**

**Geo & Sonia: (Gulp)**

**Me: As usual, I don't own anything except my OC's (groans in pain).**

Geo woke up to a pinprick of light shining on his face. He felt a strange warmth coursing through his body. He looked down and saw a sleeping figure pressed against his chest. When he identified the form as a girl, memories of the previous day flooded his mind, including the sleeping arangements. "Better not wake her up." He breathed.

After a few minutes, Sonia woke up. "Mornin, sleepy." Geo teased. "Oh shu-" Sonia started when Geo caught her lips in a passionate kiss. They broke off for air after a few minutes. "That (panting) was nice." Sonia sputtered. "Yeah, hey I wonder how Felix is doing." Geo said.

Meanwhile, Felix was up and pouring a glass of specially made liquid fire. The doorbell blared through the house. "I wonder who that is." Felix muttered. He opened the door and saw two figures, both men. "Aw Crap." Felix groaned.

Geo and Sonia heard the doorbell ring, then heard smashes and crashes. "Oh my gosh!" Geo shouted. He wave changed into Megaman and zoomed downstairs. He saw Red Phoenix fighting two other wave beings: one with a guitar, and one with a black sword. "Woah, can't we talk about this!" Felix said.

"No we can't." the guitarist screamed. "Yeah, man you really suck for doing that to her." The swordsman shouted. Red Phoenix then remembered a lesson his old master taught him. "I hope this will work. I really hope they enjoy the twist."

_Alpha Code 1: Alpha Firebird!_

Felix was enveloped in a swirling vortex of flame. He stood in a new set of armor. His normally huge sword compressed itself into the form of a katana. he had a silver ring with a ruby on his middle finger of his right hand. His feet and hands came to a pointed end on each toe and finger.

His armor had a reddish-gold color, with diamond shaped knee caps. His standard red helmet was now gold with a feather-like pattern along all of the armor. "Now, who wants to get beaten into oblivion!" The two figures looked at each other, then cracked up. Felix started laughing too, then hugged the two figures. "You guys haven't changed a bit." Felix said.

Geo, who had watched the whole thing, blurted out: "Who the heck are you guys!" Felix spun around and stated "These are my two best friends, Blake Gordon and Jake Blazer." Jake, the guitarist, had a set of grey sneakers with black stripes, a grey and black guitar strapped to his back, grey trousers, a grey shirt with black fire designs on it, and grey headphones around his neck. Blake had black sneakers, a black trench coat with a black T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black ski cap.

Seth, Sonia, Bud, Takuya, and Koji came running down the steps from their rooms. "Who are these people!" Everyone except Seth said in a hurry. "These are some friends of ours from the Raging Storm." Seth explained. "Okay, now tell us who you are really and why your here." Geo said. "Okay, we held off on the reason we are here. Basically, we are known as Dimension Masters, entrusted with the task of protecting the universe from the evil Nega Omi, and we travel to each world, trying to protect the fabric of time and space." Felix explained.

"Yeah, and we came here because we sensed a temporal space anomaly." Jake finished. Everyone except Felix, Seth, and Blake stared at him with a blank look on their faces. "What he meant was, someone messed up space, sending people to different worlds." Felix said. "What's the Nega Omi?" Sonia asked. "The Nega Omi is a being of divine darkness that feeds off of the darkness in someones heart. If the Nega Omi gains enough evil energy, it can break through it's seal, and bring the Days of Deep Darkness to a reality." Seth explained.

Suddenly, a low tremor was felt through the house. Everyone ran out of the house and looked up to see a giant flying ship. Four little ships flew out of the ship with people riding each one. The big ship had a symbol that looked like a hawk with lightning in th background. "Storm Hawks: Fall into Formation!" One of the people said.

The man wore blue armor with two sword hilts on the back, red hair and pale skin. the hilts had a blue crystal sticking out of each end. The ship landed in front of the apartment were that annoying blonde Luna Platz lived. Then, the four other ships landed, each carrying a person. "They don't seem to have noticed us." Geo (still as Megaman) said.

The people heard that, spun around holding a weapon and pointing it at them. "Who are you?" The red head asked. "We don't seem to be in the Atmos anymore, Aerrow." A blue haired woman said. "I think your right, Piper." A blonde said. "Finn, your agreeing with her? Thats a first." A big brown beast joked.

"No time for jokes, Junko. We got to get back to Stork and the _Condor._" Aerrow said. The four returned to the ship, riding their ships like motorcycles. "C'mon, let's follow them." Takuya and Koji said. The group followed the small band of people to the giant ship. Inside they saw the band, with a green thing with black hair.

"What happened, Stork?" Finn asked. Finn had blue armor with a crossbow on his back and he had blonde hair and pale skin. "Apparently, as we flew through the Atmos, a strange space-time anomaly warped us to this strang and unusual world. the green thing said. "I didn't understand any of that." Junko said. Junko was a Whallop with gear like gloves on his hands, he also has choclate colored skin.

"What about the crystals?" Piper asked. Piper had a yellow sash with pants and a shirt, she also has a staff and dark skin. "All destroyed. We're doomed." Stork said grimly. Suddenly, a boom was heard outside everyone rushed out and looked up. A huge carrier was gunning down at them, aiming at something or someone.

"Eggman!" a voice said. Everyone saw a blue amorphous hedgehog with white gloves and red shoes running faster than sound. "Sonic!" a fat man with glasses, a grey robot, and a yellow robot shouted. The ship broke into three pieces. Each piece became part of a robot, wich grew taller than the Sears tower. "Who started this party, and why wasn't I invited." A voice said.

**Me: Well, there goes chapter 3**

**Geo: Felix, stop chasing me!**

**Felix: Not until you apologize!**

**Seth: Our author is kind of gonna kill you**

**Me: Oh yeah, this is for the kicking.**

**Sonia: Next is "Eggxterminator V.S. Storm Gaia." Bye!**

**Me: Review this story or Felix here will burn you alive with a lighter**

**Felix: Hee-hee-hee (Holds up lighter)**


	4. Eggxterminator VS Storm Gaia

Chapter 4: Eggxterminator V.S. Storm Gaia

**Me: Hey, Felix?**

**Felix: Yeah?**

**Me: Why is their a dude with a GIANT hammer at the door?**

**Felix, Seth, Jake, and Blake: Oh Crap, we're screwed now.**

**?: FELIX!**

**Geo: Felix, I found this package from someone named "Nicole Storm."**

**Felix: Hand me the package. NOW!**

**Me: Well, you know the drill, I own nothing except my previous OC's, Dave, and Storm Gaia.**

The gang all saw the towering robot above them. The robot brings its arm back to punch the blue amorphous hedgehog running faster than sound. "Catch me if you can, you bucket of bolts!" The hedgehog mocked. The robot throws its fist into the ground and sends a shockwave at the blue speedster. The sudden tremor threw the hedgehog off balance, tripping him up.

The lumbering robot grabs the now paralyzed hedgehog, and throws him into a wall. "Geez, the Eggxterminator sure does cause some pretty bad damage." a voice said. Everyone looked up to see a figure holding what seems to be a big hammer. "Who are you? Are you a friend of Sonic's?" A fat man with glasses and what seems to be a red lab coat. "Nah, i'm just passing through. I'm Darkmos, and I came because some friend's of mine left some "Equipment" at the Dimension Linker." The man said.

He reaches in a duffel bag and pulls out a set of 5 watches. He throws 4 of them, each colored a different color: red, black, yellow, and grey. The fifth watch was with Darkmos and was colored a deep blue. Felix, Seth, Jake, and Blake catch the one in their respective color's. "Oh yeah, I have not seen the Storm Bots since we destroyed the Dark Storm." Seth said in a excited tone.

** (A/N: Two things, One: I did NOT get the idea for the Storm Bots from Power Ranger's. Two: You'll find out about The Dark Storm in a different fanfic I have planned.)**

"Let's go! Storm Bot's, FUSE!" Felix shouted. Suddenly, five streaks of light zoomed at the five warriors. "Storm Bot 1, Blaze!" Felix shouted as a red light hit him. The other four said the same while a different colored light hit each of them. The other's went like this: Seth, Bot 2, Star, Blake, Bot 3, Shadow, Jake, Bot 4, Crash, and Darkmos, Bot 5, Redemption.

A red mechanical bird along with a blue lizard, yellow leopard, black monkey, and a grey frog, landed next to their masters. The bird then drew in the bottom part of it's legs, and the head flipped into the chest bringing out a new humanoid head, also leaving two hollowed out spots on it's side's. The lizard brought it's arm's and head, which opened up to create a heel, to rest in a position that make's the bottom part of the foot, then the torso came down and created a longer leg, while it's back leg's and tail folded so that it was perfectly straight, and embedded itself into the bottom left of the bird. The frog then opened it's mouth so the top made the foot while the back made the heel, the took it's hands and grabbed it's thigh's and the back legs then slammed together and came to a pointed end, which entered the bird's lower right half.

** (A/N: The Frog is as long as the extended Lizard.)**

The leopard then fold's it's arm's and leg's to rest under it's torso, then the leopard open's it's mouth revealing a huge metal fist, and a long cylinder of metal extend from the leopard's behind, which locked into the upper left of the bird, and the tail coiled around the shoulder and plugged into the back of the bird. The monkey then slammed it's arms to it's side's and small cords wrapped around the the monkeys arms, and the legs folded under the torso, and another cylinder came out and locked into the upper left of the bird, and the monkey opened it's mouth, revealing another fist, and the tail also plugged into the back of the bird. The five warrior's jumped into their respective animals, in their respective colors, and then took the control's. "Let's take this guy down, and then go out for burger's, now that we're in trusty Storm Gaia, this will be a snap" Seth said. The now giant robot grabbed the the Eggxterminator and threw it into the air, jumped after it, generated a giant hammer, and slammed the hammer into the the robot's torso.

The Eggxterminator then slammed into the ground, hard enough to make a asteroid sized crater. Storm Gaia then landed next to the fallen mech, and burst into a bright light while the metal exoskeleton of the Eggxterminator dissolved with Storm Gaia. All that was left was a seat with three cowering figures. Eggman and two robot's were discovered as the figures. The cop's came by and handcuffed the evil professor, while the five warrior's went back to their friend's, who were mesmerized with awe at the current display.

"THAT..." Geo started. "WAS..." Sonia stuttered. "AWESOME!" Everyone shouted. "Thank you, Thank you. Oh, I never introduced myself, I'm Darkmos, Dark Warrior of the Raging Storm." Darkmos said. Two blue light's spun around Darkmos, and his dark armor disappeard, leaving a boy in a royal blue shirt and deep blue jean's with a black chain running down his leg with a grappling hook end, black hair and pale white skin. He also had a blue ring with a skull and crossbones on it, and a small hammer strapped to his leg by a blue headband.

"I usually call myself Dave Johnson." He said. "Hey, how come you called yourself "The Dark Warrior?" Aerrow asked. "Thank God you asked, you see, me and the other warrior's are categorized by our strength's and weakness'es. I am the Dark Warrior because I love the darkness. Felix is fire, Seth is lightning, Jake is sound, and Blake is water." Dave explained. Suddenly, a bright light consumed The group, transporting them to a strange dimension. "Send forth your strongest Warrior's." A eerie voice said.

Felix, Geo, Aerrow, Takuya, Sonic, and Koji walked up, primed for a fight. "A threat of unimaginable magnitude is seeking to absorb the power of the world's, and the only way to stop it is with the power of the Element's." The same eerie voice said. Out of the light, a man walked to the fighter's, while holding a strange sword with a curved edge and a ornate hilt with a tiger like design, and a silver blade that glittered like a thousand glowing sun's. "I am a manifestation of the Great One's, and I must test to see if you are worthy of the power of the Element's." The man said. The man drew the beautiful sword and dashed faster than Sonic at Felix, and soon battled the red head in a sword duel.

No sooner had the duel started that the man knocked Felix's katana out of his hand and had the sword pressed against the pyro's neck. "Any last word's?" The man asked. "Only two come to mind: PYRO CRUSHER!" Felix shouted. Felix grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him at the wall while being scorched by white hot flame's. Felix warp's closer and throw's the man at Megaman, charging up Red Gaia Eraser, who launche's a shot of pure red Crimson, knocking the man down, creating a crater.

"Is that the best you got?"

**Me: Well, Chapter 4, up and done. Sorry about the run on sentence's for the robot.**

**Felix: I am so going to die of happiness now.**

**Me: Why, what did Nicole send?**

**Felix: A break-up note. I am FREE!**

**Dave: Okay, well I'm gonna do the preview this time. Next up "The Ultimate Power." See ya next time. PEACE!**

**Me: Remember, Review before I send both Seth and Felix, and they are extremely violent.**

**Felix and Seth: Especialy when mad or happy, and we are BOTH!**


	5. The Ultimate Power

Chapter 5: The Ultimate Power

**Me: WOW, Chapter 5? I'm already halfway done with this story!**

**Geo: Hey, more screen time = happy Geo.**

**Felix: Yeah, and a mad Felix = a dead Geo.**

**Geo: (gulp) No, I think I'm gonna pass on that offer.**

**Seth: I second that opinion.**

**Me: Well, enough chit-chat, We gotta get this chapter moving. As usual, I own nothing except my OC's, Felo, Draco, and finally, Quager. These are my last OC's I am using.**

_Recap_

_"PYRO CRUSHER!" Felix said. He grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him into a wall, while scorching him with white hot flame's. Felix warped closer to him, and threw him at Megaman, charging up Red Gaia Eraser, who launched a shot of pure red Crimson, knocking him down, creating a crater._

_ "Is that the best you got?"_

The man stood from the huge crater, and drew his blade once again. "If you think I was defeated by that pitiful excuse of an attack, then you are stupider than you look." The man said. "Watch your mouth before I rearrange your dental work, Quager." Felix said with a menacing gleam in his eye. Felix reached for the hilt of his katana, and charged at Quager once he had a firm grip on the hilt.

Quager stopped Felix's sword completely with his bare hand's. "You seem to have gotten better since i fought you last, Felix." Quager said. "You sure are no cakewalk like usual." Felix said. "Yikes, Felix is scary when he is serious." Omega-xis said. Felix yanked his sword out of Quager's grip and started to slash and slice at Quager, who blocked every blow with his sword.

"Okay I think that this a long enough fight, time to end it." Quager said. He brought his sword over Felix's head and brought the blade down. Felix rolled out of the way, just in the nick of time. He stood up and a cyclone of red energy engulfed him as a different colored cyclone absorbed Megaman, Aerrow, Sonic, Takuya, and Koji. "Look's like they have tapped into The Ultimate Power." Quager said.

Inside the Cyclone's, Felix and the Gang started to develop more stronger and lighter armor, more powerful version's of their weaponry, and a more powerful state of control over their power's. The Cyclone's died down, revealing our hero's with more developed armor and more upgrade's to their weapon's. "What the heck happened to my armor?" Megaman, who had a huge set of shoulder plate's and big metal boot's on his shoulder's and feet, big black glove's and a big blue chestplate that that curved down to his waist, and a blue medieval knight helmet, said. "You have undergone a Power Evolution, a state of mind where one has a sound mind, body, and spirit." Quager said. Felix, who had been silent for most of the cyclone process, opened his eye's, which where glowing red and blue with no pupil's.

"Dear Lord, Felix has tapped into the power of the Demon form. Now Quager is dead, as if he really had a chance." Blake said. "RAWWWWWWRRRRRR!" Felix shouted. He brought a clawed hand back and shot forward, pointing his claw at Quager. Quager blocked most of the attack with his shield but was blown across the entire platform, and his head hung over the edge. Felix placed a clawed foot on Quager's chest and started crushing his chest, cutting of air passage to his lung's. "Sssss...ooooo powe...rrrrffffuuuullllll." Quager gasped.

Just before Felix almost crushed the life out of Quager, a dark beam of energy flew past Demon Felix's head, drawing his attention. "Jeez bro, why did you call out the Demon Form? We both know that you can't control it until you master the power of the Genisis Matrix." A young man covered in black and white said. He had a black sleeved shirt, white Hokama pant's, black and white fingerless glove's, black and white shoe's, and black hair with white highlight's. "Devil Sabre!" The man said. A sword with four curved spikes surounding the blade, a skull connecting the blade with the hilt, and a cloth spinning around the hilt and the cloth came out as a rope like grip.

The man charged at Demon Felix, slashing like a mad man, as Felix parried with his clawed hands. This went on for a while until a gunshot drew everyone's attention. "Listen up, next person who so much as move's without my permission get's a bullet to the face." A woman toting a AK-47 on her shoulder said. "RRRRRRrrrrrrrggggggggggg..." Felix moaned as his clawed limbs went back to normal, his eye's changed back to natural bluish hue, and his teeth shrank back to normal. Felix fell to the ground, completely spent.

Quager, who had decided to watch, helped the two stranger's carry Felix to a nearby medical station after warping back to normal reality. Felix was put in a hospital bed till he recovered. "So, who are you people?" Sonia asked. "I'm Draco Harris, Felix's older brother, and this is Felo Charm, his girlfriend." The man said. "Woah, I thought Flame Boy was dating Nicole?" "He was, until she went out on a date with another guy." Suddenly, Felix started to groan, which escalated to screaming in pain.

"Woah, what's wrong buddy!" Seth said in panic. The doctor ran in and ran some test's on the patient. He turned around, grimly stating "Your friend is going to die soon."

**Me: Chapter 5 is EL COMPLETO.**

**Felo: I really hope Felix will be okay.**

**Me: Have you read the end of the chappie? He is a goner.**

**Felo: WHYYYYYYYYY! T-T**

**Draco: Sorry for the long update, but next is "Is this the End?"**

**Me: Please review, But I want to thank ****pichufan101**** and ****SkullsnGaga**** for the review's.**


End file.
